WWIII 3
WWIII 3 'is the sequel to WWIII 2 and WWIII. It is rated PG-13 for war action violence. Synopsis Taking place a year after the events of WWIII 2, ''Douglas Artur lands in the docking bay of the second uncompleted ISS Update, which Morum is creating, and is more destructive than the first. He is greeted by Phil Irvine, but demands construction be put back on schedule in order to complete the update on time. Irvine argues that they need more men, but quickly agrees to double their efforts when he learns that Tsar is coming. Meanwhile, Bill Gunther and his company have arrived on the Aleutian Islands in an attempt to rescue Anthony Took from Kiaan's Citadel. First the dolls, C and R, arrive with a message from Gunther pleading Kiaan to release Took, but they end up being processed as warlord-laborers. That evening, a pop band entertains Kiaan's guests. Kiaan, engaged by the graceful gyrations of his collared slave girl Patricia, tugs on her chain and commanding her to come to him on his throne. Patricia fearfully resists him, and in anger, Kiaan pushes a hidden button on his throne, and Patricia is dropped through a hidden trapdoor at the foot of his throne, into the pit of the dinosaur monster, which immediately devours her. Later, Maiden Catherine (in the guise of a headhunter) arrives with Chuks as her "prisoner" to collect the bounty Kiaan himself sought after years earlier when he put a price on Took's head. After much bargaining (including Catherine threatening Kiaan with a detonating device), Kiaan settles on a deal, and has Chuks imprisoned. That night, Catherine releases Anthony from his ice coffin, and after revealing her identity to him, she kisses him. As they prepare to escape, they are caught by Kiaan and his henchmen. Ignoring Anthony's pleas, Kiaan has the captain thrown in jail with Chuks. Although Landon (disguised as Kiaan's warden sneaks off with Catherine, Kiaan stops them and orders a jailer to bring Catherine to him. Catherine is forced to become Kiaan's newest pole dancer, and chained to the dais as a trophy. Later on, Bill arrives at the citadel. Kiaan, and all of his henchmen are asleep, but are awoken by Bilal (who, in intervening the Monk's entrance, is possessed into welcoming him). Catherine, now accustomed to Kiaan's ways, remains silent beside the terrorist, despite her rising hope at seeing Bill. Bill demands that Kiaan release Anthony and his other friends, but Kiaan refuses the young monk's offer.. Bill uses Telekinesis to pull a gun and shoots Kiaan, but the mobster activates the trapdoor, dropping the Monk and an unfortunate security guard into the dinosaur hole. After a giant battle with the dinosaur (which manages to devour the fallen prison guard), Bill ultimately murders the creature by crushing it under the gate of its compound, piercing its neck with the spikes at the bottom of the gate. He is then recaptured and brought up by Kiaan's henchmen. Kiaan, livid, chokes Catherine until she falls back on his belly, and orders the prisoners to be brought before him. Bill, Anthony, and Chuks are brought before Kiaan, exchanging relief at each other's safety as Catherine struggles with Kiaan to sit upright before him. Using C as a translator, Kiaan sentences Bill and his friends to be taken to Mount Cleveland for termination (over a course of a thousand years) by the man-eating Volcano Hole. Bull warns Kiaan that he has made his last mistake, at which the crackhead laughs in amusement. En route, R is tasked with serving drinks to Kiaan's guests, and the pop band plays music in the background. Kiaan allows Catherine to climb off his throne and watch her allies from a window; after a while, he gives a tug on her chain, playfully commanding her to come to him. Catherine glares back at him, but as the chain is slack, she returns to watching, and Kiaan chuckles. Bilal, seeing this, joins him on his throne. Outside, Bill and his companions (with Landon, still in disguise) are being taken to the volcano hole on one of the skiffs accompanying the ocean craft. Anthony, blinded from the side-effects of freezing, is positive that they are all going to die, and Bill reassures him of their ultimate safety, but Anthony is unconvinced. Elsewhere in the craft, C literally runs into R and knocks over the burlap sack's drink tray. C laments their allies' imminent deaths, but R shows confidence, which C does not see any reason for. When the vehicles ultimately reach the Pit, Kiaan has C announces the group's deaths, but that he is willing to now listen to their pleas. Anthony calls Kiaan names and tells him that he will not get any pleasure from their deaths, much to Kiaan's amusement, and Bill offers a final chance for Kiaan to free him and his allies or die. His guests laughs off this last threat and orders for the execution to commence. Bill gets ushered off of a plank and into the Volcano Hole, only to flip up through the air and onto the skiff. Meanwhile, R launches Bill's recently-built scimitar, and Bill catches it and murders his captors. As Kiaan lividly orders his bustling security guards and henchmen to intervene, C gets knocked over. Catherine looks around, ready to use her false submission to Kiaan to her advantage. Uccine uses his rocket belt to fly off of the Barge and land on the skiff as Bill is in the act of freeing Anthony and Chuks. Bill uses his cutlass to cut Uccine's shotgun in half, and Chuks shoves the headhunter onto the deck. Bill then jumps onto another of the accompanying skiffs to fight off the jailers and henchmen there. While fighting a guard, Landon accidentally falls off the side of the skiff, and although he manages to hold onto a wire, one of the monster's tentacles pulls him to his death, and Anthony and Chuks need to carefully rescue him. Anthony accidentally activates Uccine's backpack when he turns around and smashes the butt of a hatchet against it. Uccine subsequently flies out of control from the skiff, crashing against the hull of the Barge before falling into the Volcano Hole, making it fart. Aboard the Barge, Catherine smashes the controls for the Barge's interior lights, throwing it into darkness, and proceeds to strangle Kiaan with her chain, murdering him, Catherine jumps off of the throne and has R break her chain, then heads for the stairs to the top surface of the Barge. Meanwhile, Sam attacks the fallen C, and R uses the same gadget he had freed Catherine with to chase the baby away. Reaching the surface, the sack boys jump off the edge of the Barge and land in the sand. Bill and Catherine defeat the remaining prison guards on the Barge, then Bill has Catherine point the guns toward the heart of the vehicle. They swing from a loose cable on the Barge's sails, and Bill discharges the guns, destroying the Barge. They swing to their rescue on the land skiff with Anthony, Landon, and Chuks, then use magnets to pick up the two sack dolls from the sand. They all drive off just as the Barge explodes. Later, all of the crew (except for Bill and R) depart Alaska for the rendezvous point (mentioned in WWIII 2) where the resistance has assembled, while Bill and R (in their Camel) head for Florida to fulfill a promise to made earlier. Bill and R arrive at Florida to find the Grandmaster terminally-ill. Bill has returned to complete his training, but the sensei declares no further training is required. All that remains for Bill is to confront Artur. The Master then reveals that Artur is indeed his cousin. The 900-year-old sensei gives one last mention of sapience to the young Monk before he dies. As Bill approaches his plane, the ghost form of Benjamin confirms that Artur was a former knight who turned evil. Shish also reveals that Bill has a sister, hidden from Bill at birth as protection from Tsar. Bill senses that his sister is Catherine. Shish warns Bill to bury his feelings, for they could in time "serve Tsar". At the rendezvous point, the Resistance gather to reveal plans to attack the ISS. As part of the plans, Bill, Catherine, Took, Chuks, C, R, and a strike team must penetrate the shield generator in Del Norte County in order to deactivate the shield if the Resistance fleet is to attack the ISS. However, Artur knows this because he could sense that his cousin was with them and allows them to land in California. Bill senses Artur as well and believes that he would endanger the adventure by coming. The strike team lands in Del Norte only to be discovered by Morum scouts. A bike chase ensues, only for Catherine to be thrown off her motorcycle and knocked out. Bill and Anthony discover Catherine's helmet, then they, with Chuks and the scarecrows, find her. Catherine is awakened by an islander. Suddenly, another scout discovers Catherine, but the islander does away with the soldier before rescuing Catherine. The males, meanwhile, fall into a death trap set by the tribesmen. R cuts open the net setting them free, but the village discovers C and proclaims him to be their Brahman. The doll's human friends are taken prisoner, and they proclaim Anthony to be the main course in a banquet in C's honor. Discovered by Catherine, Bill then uses telekinesis to levitate C to show off his "great magic." Convinced of the Resistance's good intentions, they are set free and later that evening makes them "part of the neighborhood," thereby the villagers agree to join the fight against Morum. But Bill decides the time has come to leave California and face Douglas. Catherine follows Bill out of the gathering before she is revealed the truth that Artur is Bill's relative and Catherine is his sister. Catherine is utterly speechless and shocked, but is comforted by Took. Artur arrives in his shuttle on a docking bay, and Bill, having already surrendered to Morum, talks with Artur in an attempt to bring the lord out of the dark side, but to no avail. Morum takes Bill into custody for transportation to the ISS. The next day, the Resistance attempt to locate the shield generator, and the Rebel fleet prepare for the final attack. Bill and Artur finally enter the ISS and confront Tsar, who looks forward to completing Bill's training and believes that while Artur would never turn from the dark side, neither would Bill. He also reveals that it was he who coordinated the Resistance finding the secret plans and locating the shield generator so that the Alliance can fall into a trap of Tsar's devising. The Resistance enters the heart of the shield generator, only to be taken prisoner by the Morum forces. The fleet emerges for the battle, but discovers the shield is still up. As they contemplate their options, the Morum fleet, which they were led to believe was away, appears and an intense battle begins. Anthony and the strike team are led out of the bunker by the Shock Soldiers, but the puppets and the peasants have already orchestrated the attack on Morum, and another intense battle commences with the Resistance and Neanderthals on one side, Morum on another. Tsar shows to Bill the full power of the ISS, and the station, now fully operational, destroys one of the Rebels' ships. Meanwhile, in California, the battle continues, with casualties (Rebel, Shocktrooper, and Villager) already mounted. Eventually, the human trio gain access to the bunker. Back on the ISS, Bill, with the encouragement of Tsar, lashes out at him with his machete, only to be deflected by Artur, and the final duel between cousins begins. As Bill climbs onto a balcony, Artur throws his scimitar at his relative. It misses Bill and knocks the balcony down, taking Bill with it. Artur stalks for a hidden Bill to let down his guard, while quietly sensing within his cousin's mind that Bill has a sister. Artur threatens to kill her to if Bill will not join, but Bill responds viciously in intense saber fighting, up to the point where Bill strikes off Artur's right robotic arm up to the elbow (as Artur cut off Bill's finger in WWIII 2). Tsar encourages Bill to murder his relative so the young Monk can take Arturr's place at his side. But Bill controls his fury and throws his cutlass aside. He declares himself to be a Knight as Douglas was before he turned over to the dark side. Anthony, Catherine, and Chuks escape from the bunker, in time for its destruction, thus bringing down the shield. The Alliance is now free to attack the half-completed ISS upgrade. On the ISS, an enraged Tsar declares that if Bill will not turn to the dark side, he will be killed, and uses freezing against the young Monk. He slowly increases the intensity of the freezing, slowly assaulting Bill. Bill calls out to his relative to help him. But as Tsar delivers the killing bolts, Artur appears. He looks at Bill and then the Emperor, confused whether to save his cousin or to continue serving his Grandmaster. Moved by his son's cries for help, Artur makes his decision - he cannot let one of the last remaining links to his parents die, so he lifts Tsar into the air and throws him into the ISS' power core. Tsar disappears into the chasm, screaming, and then he is gone. There is an explosion but during the process of killing Tsar, his freezing enters Artur's organic remains, striking Artur's life support system and Artur's robotic lungs, mortally wounding him. The remaining Resistance fighters enter the bowels of the ISS, and fighters engage in a point-blank attack on the flying aircraft carrier, causing the flagship's destruction. Back on the ISS, in the middle of an evacuation, Bill has carried his cousin's ravaged body to the foot of a Morum shuttle. Artur stops Bill and asks him to remove his mask so that he can look upon the face of his son, for once, with his own eyes. Bill removes the mask and sees the face of his relative. Douglas' face is revealed to be jam red and his head remaining with burns after healing for 23 years from burning in molten rock. Artur tells Bill that he was right - he did have good left in him, and asks him to tell his sister the same. With that the redeemed Knight dies. The RV's transport shuttle and its strike force (with only one fighter remaining) reach the ISS' main reactor and fire missiles and torpedoes at it, causing it to collapse. Bill escapes the ISS with his cousin's body and flies out through the fire, and so do the remaining pilot and the RV before the ISS explodes. Seeing the destruction from above, Anthony senses Catherine's love for Bill. He offers to step aside when Bill arrives, but she tells Anthony that Bill is her brother. After a moment of shock and/or surprise, Anthony and Catherine engage in a passionate kiss. That evening, Bill sets a pyre ablaze to burn the corpse of his cousin, still encased in the armor.. Through the midst of the rising fire and pyrotechnics, Rebel fighters streak across the sky in celebration of the greatest Rebel victories in WWIII. The remaining areas of the Earth also celebrate. Bill is reunited with his companions Anthony, Landon, the dolls, Chuks, the surviving Resistance, the cavemen, and his sister Catherine. Bill then catches sight of the soul figures of Benjamin Shish, The Grandmaster, and a redeemed Douglas Artur. Bill is pleased - not only is he now and forever a Monk, but his cousin is once again on the light side. Catherine takes Bill by the hand and they rejoin their friends and colleagues as the ghosts of Ben, Sensei, and Artur continue to look on with pride. Parents Guide '''Sex & Nudity 6/10 * When a band plays in Kiaan's citadel, a girl seductively dances in a see-through outfit, nothing is visible though, but when she falls into the hole, her nipples are visible, in a brief shot of her. * Catherine wears an iron bikini as Kiaan's belly dancer, which reveals half of her breast and buttock cleavage. Violence & Gore 8/10 * A large battle has vehicles being destroyed on both sides of the war. * A land battle has many people shot and murdered (no blood). * Threatened, grazed or struck by Bill wielding a scimitar or facing unexpected perils, at the site of a botched execution, four guards and other combatants are shown falling into a volcanic chasm that has a creature's mouth at its base or sliding into the mouth. They are shown being eaten onscreen by the monster. * A Bill's hand is struck by a hostile's bullet and damaged accordingly: no blood. In a later scene, he is shown placing a glove over his hand, the wound being charred. * Two people are shot or grazed in the arm and hand in great detail. * A scimitar fight between Bill and Douglas Artur ends with the latter's forearm being dismembered: no blood. * Uniformed combatants are killed by large machines' gunfires or are beaten and bruised by cavemen. * Bill screams in pain as he is electrocuted to freezing by his attacker. With each strike, electric stepped leaders can be seen flowing around the man's body: no burns or fire. * While punishing Bill, Tzar is lifted up off his feet by a third party, pulled away from his victim as he grunts, and tossed over railing into a deep shaft. Screaming as he is falling, he explodes at the bottom of the shaft. * Kiaan squirms and struggles as Catherine uses a steel chain to choke him to death. * A rebel throws an object at a Shock Soldier, knocking him over railing, where the Imperial can be heard screaming (the Wilhelm scream, in fact) on the way down a long way down. * A guy gets in fisticuffs with an enemy before flipping him over his back. * Uniformed combatants from opposites sides of the war struggle with and bump each other at times as they engage in a high-speed motorcycle chase through the woods. Other times a combatant is firing upon the enemy ahead of him or to the side of him. One guy's bike is invaded by his enemy, and he is thrown off of it, his body brutally colliding with the stump of a large tree. The front of another guy's cycle is destroyed by a cutlass, as the motorcycle passes the weapon's stationary user, and the bike destabilizes, crashing into a the stalk of a large tree, exploding and murdering the man. The man had been firing at the wielder too as he approached him. A total of three crash-and-burns occur either because the operator's vehicle was destroyed or he was distracted. * A large creature is released from its cage (extremely grotesque looking) and eats a guard. No blood, but the guard's corpse is shown being eaten onscreen. Intense. * A neanderthal gets murdered in an explosion. * Douglas Artur is confronted by two guards who will not allow him into the Tsar's throne room, and therefore, he slashes them both with his machete. No blood. Intense, though. Profanity 3/10 * None, but a lot of insults. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking 4/10 * Kiaan smokes weed. * Alcohol is in Kiaan's citadel. * A caveman smokes a hookah. Frightening/Intense Scenes 6/10 * Bill is ejected into Kiaan's creature hole and is confronted by a giant dinosaur (that will definitely scare little kids). A guard of Kiaan's is picked up and eaten (with crunching sounds). The dinosaur then chases and catches Bill, but Bill finally murders the carnivore by hitting a switch causing a vast metallic gate to slam down on the dinosaur. * Bill is led to the pit of a huge volcano creature to be fed alive. Bill is the first to walk the plank to drop from, but with his friends in position to help him, he twists and uses the plank as a trampoline to jump back and begin the battle against Kiaan's gang. * Tsar's wrinkled visage looks extremely scary for viewers, and he has a scary voice. * Douglas Artur's battered body is helplessly pulled across the floor to a spaceship. There, his helmet is removed. While this scene is touching, his head is super grotesque (jam red) and scarred. Extremely disturbing to viewers. * The scene where the Tzar, who has become super angry, works on murdering Bill (squirming and screaming as he is frozen) and is then himself attacked and killed by Douglas Artur is violent and intense. * Kiaan's violent deformation and struggling as he dies is a little intense 27/50 Suitable for 6+. Additional Advisory Offense Scenes 6/10 * Kiaan lives in the Hagia Sophia Mosque, Turkey, and smokes a bong. The criminals in his citadel are also all Asian or Oriental. Common Sense Media Review Age: 12+ Quality: ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐ Summary: Caveman filled adventure is slightly weaker than other fights in the war. Rated: PG-13 Genre: Action/Adventure Release Year: 2018 Running Time: 195 minutes Review: Parents need to know that WWIII 3, in addition to a hilariously redundant title, feature abundant violence, from dogfights and cutlass duels to apostate war waged with primitive weapons by the adorable Australopithecus (which is played for laughs, though one neanderthal is killed). Rag dolls and wardens are murdered and tortured in Kiaan's torture chambers. Kiaan is hung by a chain on gallows. Spoiler alert: deaths of prominent characters in the series, including a peaceful one in bed for Sensei Sober and a dramatic exit (and funeral pyre) for Douglas Artur. Scantily clad barbarian girls dance sexually in the altar of Kiaan, including Lady Katherine. Positive Messages: ⭐⭐Bill Gunther successfully resists giving in to the Morum, and he repeatedly asserts that there is still good remaining in his cousin, the diabolical Douglas Artur. The thieving Anthony Took ends up in a heroic leadership role. Brief but offensive Oriental stereotyping. Positive Role Models: ⭐⭐ Clear line between good and evil. Several characters demonstrate bravery. Some characters, like the cavemen, are overly bent on violence; others portray racial stereotyping. Violence & Gore: ⭐⭐⭐⭐ Explosions of aircraft and ground weaponry. Scimitar fighting results in loss of extremities. Fast motorcycles slam into trees, and patriots are bloodily shot down by gunfire, and some neanderthals die, on and off screen. Dolls and prison guards are killed and assaulted in Kiaan's torture chambers. Kiaan is hung by a chain on gallows. Sexy Stuff: ⭐⭐ Scantily clad warlord girls dance sexually in the shrine of Kiaan, including Lady Katherine. Lady Katherine wears a skimpy bikini as a belly dancer, exposing deep cleavage and buttocks. Language: Nothing worse than "freaking" or "dang", and insults of calling others "rubbish". Consumerism: ⭐ Not much product placement, although Coca Cola, Nesquik, and McDonald's are seen. Drinking, Drugs, & Smoking: ⭐ Kiaan smokes in his place; it is unknown whether it is cannabis or tobacco.Category:Movies Category:PG-13 Category:Action/Adventure Category:Films about revenge